Rays of Light
by TheFanficBaka
Summary: After Zabuza Arc. Kakashi is constantly having dark nightmares of his team getting killed. Training his precious genin is the only way to protect them. There is no way he will ever let his genin die out like his old team. Features a protective Kakashi, innocent genins, and a cruel shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1: My Precious Proteges

**Chapter 1: My Precious Protégés **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters of the anime. Even though I truly wish I did… [sobbing intensifies]

* * *

_It happened so fast._

_Everyone was dying…_

_Bloodcurdling screams and shouts filled the dark atmosphere…_

_The cries from the prey that were slaughtered sounded horrible…_

…_Reality. This horrible reality. Why was it so cruel?_

_And he saw them._

_He saw his precious ones being butchered next._

_The raven-haired Uchiha, the last of his clan, Sasuke's dark orbs lost life as he collapsed onto the blood-soaked ground._

_The pinkette, tears of pain formed at the edge of her eyes. Sakura was paralyzed by the enemies' demonic faces, death came after._

_And Naruto…_

_The blonde Uzumaki gave one long, last look towards him, a sad smile plastered on his usual sunny face._

"_Kaka-sensei… I thought you could protect everyone… I thought you could protect us... I thought you could protect me…_

_And the Uzumaki was smiling, a bloody smile, as the enemy quickly slid a katana into his heart…_

…_A katana that was already coated with other victims' blood…_

…_and the blonde genin died…_

…_Everyone was gone. No one was with him anymore. No one at all._

_Kakashi was alone once more in reality…_

_And he screamed. "Why couldn't it have been me?! Why did you have to take everyone from me?! I lost everyone once more!"_

_He clutched his head and screamed… and screamed._

_Why was the world a dark place..?_

* * *

Kakashi gasped, sitting up too quickly, that his head started to spin.

Thank Kami… It was a nightmare… Just a stupid, horrible, nightmare…

The Hatake clutched his chest. It was beating so rapidly, he almost thought that his heart was going to jump out.

Once he was calmed down, Kakashi blinked, staring at nothing in particular, but the shrouded darkness of his apartment room. Ever since Team 7 got back from their last mission in Land of the Waves, Kakashi constantly had nightmares of his precious protégés' deaths.

He hated how his mind messed around with such dreams like that. His students weren't going to die. They weren't weaklings.

But the more Kakashi thought about it, the more unsettled he became.

He was going to protect his students. He wasn't going to allow anyone lay a FINGER on his pupils.

The Hatake knew that he was getting weaker than ever, since he had much chakra depletion during the fight with the demon, Zabuza Momochi.

And he almost allowed Haku to kill Sasuke and Naruto, and leaving Sakura open for the swordsman to strike her.

If Haku wasn't as soft, he would have definitely killed both Naruto and Sasuke. And if Kakashi didn't make it in time to save Sakura, there was no doubt she would be dead as well.

Kakashi threw the blankets off of him, scrambling into his usual jounin outfit before heading out of his apartment, to the memorial stone.

* * *

"Hey, Obito. Rin, Minato-sensei," The copy-nin murmured, almost inaudibly, "I came out here because I had a nightmare again." Kakashi could hear Obito's scoff, see Rin's understanding smile, and hear Minato exclaim, _'It's alright, Kakashi-kun. These things happen all the time when you have students to worry about.'_

Kakashi sighed as he placed a hand on the stone, muttering, "I feel like I'm weakening every second. I feel like my students are going to die any time I turn my back away from them. I don't want their deaths to happen at all. They're too… Too young."

'_Ever since you came back from that "C-ranked" mission, you'd grown too soft!' _Kakashi heard his loudmouth friend ramble on, _'You've never been so gentle like this, Kakashi!'_

'_Oh, hush,Obito.' _Rin shook her head and glanced at the Hatake, smiling the bright smile of her's, '_Obito is just jealous he doesn't have any students to show-off on.' 'Rin-chan! I do not show-off to people!' 'Do too!' 'Do not!' 'Do TOO!' 'DO NOT!'_

'_Both of you please! You're not resolving anything! We're trying to help Kakashi find a solution to his problems!_' The blonde jonin sighed, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile, slightly.

This is where he heard the dead the loudest, but it was a GOOD thing. He liked hearing his former team's voices.

'_I was thinking you should start thinking, if you think you're strong enough to protect them. Are they? Or do they need to protect themselves?' _Minato gazed at his former silver-haired student with a smile spreading his features, _'It's your thoughts. You decide, Kakashi.'_

Kakashi nodded as he murmured, "Thanks, sensei… For clearing up my head and all."

'_No problem, Kakashi. That's what I'm here for. We're here…for you.' _

And within that moment, Kakashi watched his team; disappear, from his mindful sights.

'_We're here for you… Kakashi. We'll always be here for you when you need us. Right now, your new team, needs you.'_

"Heh, I hear you the first time, Minato-sensei.." Kakashi's gaze never left the spot where his former team had disappeared.

_I swear, I'll protect them, with all my strength. I won't falter..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I always wanted to make a heart-warming, fluffy chapter like this! *grins happily* It just makes me feel so… cheery!

I know, I know. I started a new story, and deleted the first one I had created. *rotten tomatoes thrown from angry audience*

I'm sorry! I have an irritating habit of creating new stories and never finishing the older ones! *sobbing intensifies* If you want to look at a good example of what I'm talking about, go check out my Wattpad account. It's bad enough. Wattpad Username: ryokutensui

Finals are already starting… And I'm getting pretty worried about it. So I better start hitting the books.

You guys are lucky that I actually typed up a chapter of anything! I'm almost too lazy to even create a story!

Until then, ja–ne!

_**TheFanficBaka**_


	2. Chapter 2: Chakra Natures

**Chapter 2: Chakra Natures**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this fanfiction. But I swear, if Kishimoto didn't own Kakashi, HE'S MINE. BACK OFF FANGIRLS. HE'S ALREADY TAKEN. *hisses and swipes* Back OFF.

* * *

"Where is Kaka-sensei?!"

"He's always late…"

"Hn, I know why he's always late. He sure doesn't want to teach a dobe like you."

"WHAT?! You teme…!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"But Sakura-chan…"

The three genin rambled and ranted on with each other. It seems that they had no idea where their sensei was at the moment.

"He's always late! I can't stand another minute waiting for him, dattebayo!" Naruto grumbled, a big frown plastered on his pouting, whiskered face," His dumb ol' habits."

"Grow up, Naruto. Maybe Kakashi-sensei had something that came up. Something important." Sakura rolled her eyes at the irritated Uzumaki. The pinkette never hesitated to ever tag onto Naruto's comments.

"The dobe is right, though. Kakashi is always late. He never bothers to tell us, either." Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head, scoffing lightly.

"O-Oh… you're maybe right, S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura fidgeted with her fingers, slightly blushing at her wrongness against Naruto, and how Sasuke chosed Naruto's side over her's.

"…But maybe there's a reason why Kakashi's always late…" Sasuke glanced to his side, as if he was thinking hard," Not a mission. He wouldn't take missions so early in the morning, would he? Not without us."

Naruto rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "Maybe he has old-man syndrome. The effects are already happening. He has gray hair."

"Naruto! That's stupid!"

"Hn, dobe. You are stupid."

"Am not! Why is his hair gray then?!"

"…It's not gray, it's silver…" A familiar voice interrupted the genins' small scuffle, and the three of them turned their heads towards their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn."

"Finally you've arrived, -ttebayo!" Naruto screeched and pointed an accusing finger at his sensei," Where were you all morning?! What happened to arriving early in the morning?!"

"I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi gave an exquisite, yet truthful answer.

"What a stupid excuse! Kaka-sensei, you rea-" "Shut UP, Naruto!" The Uzumaki earned a fist connected to the face, and he was soon rubbing a bruise on his cheek.

"Sakura-chaaan… That hurt…"

"You deserved it, you baka!"

"Hn, Naruto, you're so weak. You can't even dodge Sakura's punch."

"Teeeeemmmeehhh…!"

* * *

"The three of you. Quit the scuffling. I have been thinking…" Kakashi captured the attentions of his fellow genin, the three of them, staring up at him in curiosity of what he was going to say.

"…The chunin exams are coming up, and I've decided to-"

"Let us in to it?! Yoshū! Really, Kaka-sensei?!" Naruto jumped up and down, a wide grin spreading his face," Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Kaka-sensei, dattebayo!"

"Hn." A tiny smirk appeared on the Uchiha's lips,"The chunin exams, hunh."

"Really, Kakashi-sensei? You're going to allow us to take the chunin exams?" Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled with happiness and gratefulness, as she gazed up at her sensei.

"Not so fast. You three didn't let me finish. The chunin exams are coming up, and I've decided to not accept you three into it." Kakashi banged the three genin with the awful news.

Absorbing of what their teacher had said, the three genin groaned miserably.

Naruto's mouth went slack as he then complained, loudly,"Senseeiii! We're not weaklings, -ttebayo!"

Kakashi's lone eye suddenly changed from a look of normality into a look of sternness.

"Remember the mission we had? You three were thrown around by Zabuza and Haku. Even though I taught you chakra control, the three of you are still no match for the chunin exams. It would be sheer luck if you even manage to make it past the first exam."

"The three of us…" Sasuke exclaimed, frowning,"… have improved in our teamwork. Our abilities are far more advanced than we originally started with. Why let down an opportunity like this?" It was clearly he didn't like Kakashi's choice at all. How was he going to get stronger and able to take revenge on Itachi if he couldn't take the chunin exams?

"That's not an excuse, Sasuke. Even though you all have improved in ability, I still don't trust your theory in decision." Kakashi narrowed his grey eye on the miffed Uchiha and crossed his arms across his chest," You three not only need to train to defend the village, but to defend yourselves."

Sasuke scoffed as Naruto sagged his shoulders, "Aww… And I was really excited for a moment…"

"So, when are we going to be able to take the chunin exams, sensei?" Sakura asked, diligently, and almost eager to know.

"The time when you three mature, and pick out your actions, wisely." Was his response, and the three grumbling genin silently fumed. They should be able to take the exams! They were stronger than they were at the start!

"…And when you're able to prove to me that you all are ready, I'll send you off to take the chunin exams." Kakashi gazed down at his students, "Now, I want your three to start training yourselves."

"More training?" Naruto groaned," That's all we ever do! Train, train, train! Work, work, work! Practice, practice, practice! I want to try something new!"

"Trust me, Naruto. The training I'm assigning you is a bit different than your other ones. I want to find out your chakra nature."

"Ch-chakra nature? What's that?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head slightly in thought, and Sasuke couldn't help but think the same.

"Chakra nature basically tells you what specific jutsu you are able to use. For example, Suiryūdan no Jutsu, is the element, suiton. Which as Sasuke's jutsu, Gōkakyū no Jutsu, is the element, katon."

"So there's a total of five elements," Sakura pointed out, her brain wracking out the elements, "Suiton, katon, fūton, raiton, and doton."

"That is correct, Sakura," Kakashi nodded towards the pink-haired girl, and she beamed as her sensei complimented on her correctness.

"So, I will be finding out what your chakra natures are. All three of you." Kakashi announced, pulling out several pieces of paper.

"Pfft! How are pieces of paper going to help you find out what our chakra nature is, Kaka-sensei?" The blonde crossed his arms; a doubtful and questioning look had spread his face.

"Be patient, Naruto and I will explain." Kakashi leveled a stern look on the Uzumaki and he wedged a piece of paper between two of his fingers, and letting out chakra. The paper slowly wrinkled and the three genin blinked in bewilderment.

"By letting my chakra through the paper, I was allowed to find my own chakra nature. The element I currently work with is raiton." Kakashi explained, handing out the paper slips to his three pupils," Now it's your turns."

Sasuke scoffed and closed his eyes, letting a small amount of chakra leak into the paper, and he soon opened his eyes to see the material burn, extinguished by small flames. "Good, Sasuke." Kakashi nodded, "Your chakra nature is katon."

Sakura did the same as her crush, closing her eyes and putting forth chakra into the material. Her slip of paper crumbled. "Sakura, your chakra nature is doton."

Lastly, Naruto stared at his fellow members, watching in awe as their pieces of paper were doing such cool things. '_Yoshū! I'm going to have a cool chakra nature just like Sakura-chan and teme!'_ And with that, Naruto concentrated and allow his chakra to flow into the paper, and all it did was split into two.

"Whaa-aat?! All my stupid piece of paper did was split into two! What kind of stupid chakra nature is that!?" Naruto shrieked, throwing the material down in frustration," I thought it was going to explode, or do something cool… Not split into two!"

"Quiet, Naruto. Your chakra nature is actually very rare." The jounin's eye leveled with Naruto's cerulean stare," Your chakra nature is futon. Very few shinobi have this type of chakra nature. The jutsus with this chakra nature is incredibly powerful."

"F-Fūton…?" The Uzumaki gazed at the slips of paper in awe, and his frown broke into a wide grin, "Wow! My chakra nature is futon!"

A small smile appeared beneath Kakashi's mask. Soon enough, his genin will become strong.

And they'll be able to defend themselves, while he, protects them.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_Suiton – Water_

_Katon – Fire_

_Doton – Earth_

_Fūton – Wind_

_Raiton – Lightning_

_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique_

_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Style: Fireball Technique_

* * *

**A/N:**

I can't believe I have made another chapter within the week! *gives a proud pat on the back* I can do the impossible!

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I see several people had already followed this story! It encourages me to write even more!

I hope this fic gets popular! That is my lifelong dream! To make a fanfiction that is actually popular!

I guess I should probably study for finals though. I do want to pass the end of course exams and then continue typing up the chapters I'm thinking about! *scampers towards textbooks*

Until then, ja – ne!

**TheFanficBaka**


	3. Chapter 3: Team 7 Together

**Chapter 3: Team 7 Together**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. Kakashi is my hubby though… *glomps Kakashi*

Kakashi: Wow, is it me, or am I written by one of the most craziest fanfic writers on Earth?

Admin: Nope, it's just you. Believe me, Kakashi. I am not as crazy as I am. *cackles*

Kakashi: …O_O

* * *

The silver-haired jounin watched his fellow students try to tear through the leaves with their hands.

'_Sasuke looks like he's getting the hang of it…' _Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow, as the Uchiha boy gritted his teeth, concentrating on the small leaf that was held in between his palms. It was obvious that the leaf was burning slightly by the concentrated chakra control.

'…_And Sakura is progressing naturally as well…'_ He glanced over to the pink-haired kunoichi, whose leaf was crumbling ever so slightly without getting her palms rubbed together.

When Kakashi turned to watch Naruto, the blonde wasn't making as much progress. Naruto was trying his hardest, effortful of tearing the leaf with his palm-coated chakra, but it was no use.

'_Hm…it seems Naruto might have some trouble…'_

"Why can't I tear this thing?!" Naruto screeched irritatingly, as he threw the small material to the ground, crossing his arms in a fit of frustration, "I can never learn how to use my chakra nature…"

"So you're just giving up? Like that? That's not the Naruto I know…" The jounin made his way towards the annoyed Uzumaki, tilting his head slightly.

"I just don't get it Kaka-sensei, -ttebayo…" Naruto mumbled, staring at the ground, hopelessly, "Sakura-chan… and teme… they can control their chakra, but not me…?"

'_So he's discouraged…'_ Kakashi thought to himself, '_The Kyuubi is not only giving him so much chakra… it's also giving Naruto difficulty of handling with his own chakra…'_

"Naruto, remember the chakra control training we did before we fought Zabuza?" The jounin murmured, his lone eye gazing into the Uzumaki's cerulean ones.

"Y-Yeah, what about it, -ttebayo?"

"You remember how much chakra you used, correct?" Kakashi folded his arms across his chest, "The amount of chakra not only helps you with this exercise, but the amount of focus you put into the leaf you're holding." The older shinobi picked up the leaf that the genin had thrown down and gazed at it in interest, "This exercise is difficult. And I understand that, but I would think the least that you would be the one that would give up first, Naruto."

Naruto gazed up at his sensei, and took the leaf from him. Now, staring down at the green material that was in his hand, the Uzumaki nodded, "I won't give up. I won't give up at all!" A determined look crossed his face as he pressed both his palms against the leaf, concentrating hard and leaking the amount of chakra he needed to succeed in this exercise, "I'll die before I let myself give up like this!"

'_Heh…that's what I thought. A kid like you has too much pride to let it go downhill.' _Kakashi smiled behind his mask as the three of his genin's eyes lit up. And in unison, the three of them tossed their remained and destroyed leaves in the air.

"WE DID IT!"

* * *

"It was so hard to cut through a leaf, -ttebayo!"

"Hn, burning it is an even harder obstacle to face, dobe."

"Guys! We're over with it! I'm just glad that that's out of the way!"

"Yeah, you're right, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn, yeah…"

The three genin chattered happily amongst themselves. They had completed Kakashi's first training regimen and they could never have been so happy in their life, but that moment.

"Oi! Kaka-sensei!" Naruto jumped and clung onto his sensei's back, entangling his arms around Kakashi's neck, "Because we did such a good job in succeeding in your first exercise, you should treat us to Ichiraku ramen, dattebayo!"

Kakashi's eye widened, "Me? Treat you three to ramen? When did I promise you all?"

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei! We're hungry after that training exercise! One bowl of ramen can't hurt!" Sakura pleaded, clutching onto her sensei's arm, her emerald eyes sparkling with integrity and want.

"Unless you're Naruto, eating SEVERAL bowls of ramen won't hurt…" Sasuke smirked slightly, and Naruto shot a furious expression towards his rival.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Tem-MEH!"

"Dobe!"

"Alright, enough! All of you!" The jounin massaged his temples, mumbling, "I'll take you all out for ramen if the three of you hush for once."

"Yoshū! Arigato, Kaka-sensei!" The blonde grinned, hugging his sensei, tightly.

"Yay! Kakashi-sensei is treating us to ramen!" Sakura hopped up and down, with glee and Sasuke was also smiling, a little bit.

_What was this warm feeling…?_

A small, hidden smile appeared behind his mask as he and his genin team arrived at Ichiraku's, where Teuchi, the old man who ran the ramen place, greeted team seven.

"Ho! So I see I have some hungry customers to serve!" Teuchi grinned, widely and Naruto was the first one to be in a seat.

"Ou-chan! A bowl of miso soup ramen, with extra pork, please, -ttebayo!"

"Alrighty, Naruto! Always the first one to order, eh?" The old man laughed at his own statement and he turned to face the others, "And for the lady?"

"I'll have what Naruto's having!" Sakura piped up, smiling, "But without the pork, please."

"Alright! And for you?"

"Miso ramen with slices of tomato, please." Sasuke responded, simply and Naruto made a face, "Ew, teme! Tomatoes?!" "It's not like you're eating anything healthier, dobe."

While the two boys were scuffling with each other, Teuchi turned and nodded towards Kakashi, "Hatake-san, it's been a while since you have revisited this place!" The older man smiled kindly to the jounin.

"…It has been, Teuchi-san…" The Hatake nodded, smiling abruptly, "…I remember Minato-sensei would always take our team here to eat."

"I remembered, like it had been yesterday…" Teuchi smiled, as he scribbled Kakashi's order down on a tab, "I still remember what you had always ordered. Miso ramen with eggplant."

Before Kakashi could even be amazed by Teuchi's good memory, the older man had hurried into the kitchen, busily preparing the meals for his waiting customers.

'_Still remembered, eh?' _Kakashi allowed his mind to wander back to his former team.

_Obito's constant slurping on his ramen, noisily. Himself, complaining that Obito should eat his ramen in a more mannered and respectful way. Rin's bright smile, trying her best not to laugh at him and Obito. Minato's ringing laughter, still echoing in his mind._

_I wish I known back then…_

* * *

**A/N:**

Another chapter, finished and done! :D

Yaaay~ *throws more confetti to audience*

I feel like this is just a filler chapter, I'm not that sure of it, though…. I'm sure the upcoming chapters will be better though!

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I greatly appreciate it! It means a lot to me!

Until then, ciao!

**TheFanficBaka**


End file.
